


Little One

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: My good friend (and one of my mothers from DS) Eama gave me this idea. And to Ongie- stfu i did my hw.......
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend (and one of my mothers from DS) Eama gave me this idea. And to Ongie- stfu i did my hw.......

"One more strong push." Enoch yelled over Jemma's screaming.

"Ok, Jemma you can do this. Our little on is arriving."

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jemma yelled in agony. Then there was a cry of a baby and Jemma leaned back against the pillows. She did it.

Enoch went to wash the baby as Fitz smoothed back her damp hair from her forehead and kissed it. "You did so well, and look our monkey is here."

"Yeah." Just then, the freshly cleaned and swaddled baby was placed on Jemma's chest.

"Congrats, it is a female. I shall leave you both alone to commemorate this event." Enoch nodded and left leaving no time for a thank you.

"It's a girl." Jemma breathlessly sighed. She leaned against Fitz. "Hi little one. I'm your Mummy. Oh you're just the sweetest aren't you?"

"Hi monkey. I'm your Daddy. She's perfect." Fitz cooed and put his finger against her soft cheek.

"What's her name?" Jemma asked against him.

"You pushed her." He shrugged.

"Yeah but you're on diaper duty."

"I don't care because she is absolutely beautiful."

"Alya Melinda Fitz-Simmons. I mean Alya means Sky and this star system has given us a safe haven."

"I missed your rambles."

"I missed you." She turned and kissed him. Jemma scooched over and allowed Fitz to lay beside her and passed him Alya.

Their positions reversed, Jemma stroked Alya's baby fuzz while he stared at her in awe and adoration.

"I'm excited for our life with her."

"I am too."


End file.
